


A Domestic Proposal

by SamuelJames



Category: 6Degrees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin picks a clichéd day to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Domestic Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A Domestic Proposal_   
>  _Pairing: Conor Martin/Justin Pollock_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Justin picks a clichéd day to propose._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Justin is tempted to do the whole petals on the bed thing while Conor is at work. It's likely incredibly impractical and the roses probably look better in a vase. He writes a draft of what he wants to put in his card, editing words here and there. If Conor says yes, this card will be part of that story. He's not actually going to propose in writing, just convey what Conor means to him.

He couldn't have known when he invited FootyLad over for a shag that he'd end up falling in love with him. It's nobody's version of a fairytale but they're so close to happy ever after. He finally finds the right words and writes the card.

By the time Conor gets home, dinner is already on. Justin hands him the card and wrapped gift. "It wasn't ready this morning."

"It's fine, Justin. Thank you."

Conor opens the gift first. "It's lovely, expensive I bet. Won't be wearing this watch to training. One of the kids broke his phone today. Supposed to be in his locker but he was waiting on a text from his girlfriend."

"Aww, young love."

Conor opens the card next and reads it. He smiles at Justin. "I love you so much too, Justin."

Justin closes the distance between them and kisses Conor. He breaks the kiss and drops down on one knee. Conor's eyes go wide and Justin hopes to God it's just surprise and not horror.

"It's a little cliché to choose today to do this. We have been through so much and made this work. I love you, Conor, a love I didn't expect when you first walked through my door. Will you marry me?"

"Wow. Yes. It seems a bit too proper grown up but yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
